Wave Reader
by Guardgirl5683
Summary: This book is about a new species that can read the waves of the future and of the people around them. Please comment on how well you like it and what you want to happen next.
1. Preface

Preface

I woke up to the rain lightly pattering on my window pain. A strong wave rushed through my body, telling me that today was going to be a good day. I have waves similar to this one all the time. It's part of who I am.

I am a wave reader. I can read the waves of the upcoming future, and the waves of the people around me. One strange thing though, is every wave reader can read the waves of any other wave reader they know, no matter how far the distance.

Wave readers are born, not created. Most of us are born into families of a long line of wave readers. Others, like me, are born into the average human family. To be born into a human family is a disgrace because it is illegal for wave readers to be sexual, or even associate for that matter, with humans.

We don't have an extended life span or even a bigger role in the world than humans do. We just simply don't want to be discovered and found by the Trackers. For this reason the Federal won't allow us to have intimate relations with humans.

My great-grandfather, Charles Peters, was a Purebreed and when he married Idean Loftner, my great-grandmother who happened to be human, there wasn't another wave reader born into the family until me. Wave readers are rarely born from a human and another wave reader. That is another reason why relations with humans are forbidden.

Being Imbreed made it hard for me in the beginning, but luckily the Federal keeps track with all wave readers, especially those who decide to be involved with humans. This was how I was found. The Federal had been keeping their eye on all the offspring of Charles Peters, and they soon found that I was a wave reader. That was fairly easy considering all wave readers give off similar waves.

The Federal found me when I was seven, faked my death, took me away from my parents, and placed me in a foster home with Purebreeds. Al and Gene Moburry became my assigned foster parents. They had one child of their own, Brice, who was only two years older than me.

I am now fifteen, and go to a human school. Although wave readers go to human schools, we also have to be trained by older and more experienced wave readers on how to blend with humans. Also, our interaction with humans is limited, and questionable interactions must be consulted with the Federal for safety purposes.


	2. Chapter 1: A Possible Friend

Chapter 1: A Possible Friend

With a good, warm wave flowing through my body I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. The steaming water felt good against my skin, relaxing my overworked muscles and numbing them from the jogging I did last night. I stood there for nearly twenty minutes and then finally washed my body and hair.

I love showers and water in general. I always wanted to join the swim team for the school, but that's one of the many things prohibited by the Federal. School sports are just another way to get close to humans. In other words, it's a big "no, no" in the eyes of the Federal.

After my shower I straightened my hair and lightly applied my make up. I put on my favorite gray knit sweater and denim skinny jeans. To complete the outfit, I added my lime green converses.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my backpack and started walking to school. Brice drove right past me. Although Al and Gene told him that he has to give me rides to and from school he never does. To be honest, I'd much rather walk than ride in the same vehicle with Brice.

Brice completely resents me and is always stuck-up. He's "Mr. Popular" in the school, even though we're not allowed to associate vividly humans. He uses his wave reading abilities to understand what people want and therefore he is able to fit in with the "in crowd."

I arrived at school, and got in the breakfast line. Once I had my sausage and biscuit I sat down by myself as usual.

"Hi." a girl with strawberry-blond curly hair and freckles said cheerfully as she sat down beside me. She was clearly human, and the waves coming off her told me that she was more nervous and insecure than she appeared to be.

"Hey. You're new here aren't you?" I replied already knowing she was.

"Yeah! How did you know? My name is Carrol and I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is." she said, her waves instantly showing comfort.

"It was easy to tell that you're new because I haven't seen you around before, and people around here hardly ever associate with people outside their cliques." I said with it being mostly true. "The office is right outside those double doors and the first door to the left. It's completely glass, you can't miss it." I informed Carrol.

"Ok, thanks." she said walking toward the doors, "Oh, and by the way, what's your name?" she asked, now standing by the doors.

"Claire." I said.

I could feel the waves of hope and friendship rolling off Carrol's slender body. A sadness swelled up inside me. I knew that I couldn't be her friend, no matter how much I wanted to. Having friends involved sleepovers, going to the movies, hanging out, but most importantly, getting close to someone. The Federal believes that if wave readers get too close to humans that they will reveal who we are and then the Trackers will find us.

"Always putting us at risk of exposure, aren't we Claire?" a voice tsked. I knew the voice all too well, it was Brice. Even if his voice hadn't have given it away, I still knew it was him. All wave readers gave off specific waves, and Brice's wave was topped off with a one-of-a-kind jerk wave.

"Relax Brice." I retorted. "I know just as well as you do on how to keep cover. It's not like I haven't been doing it for eight years." I knew what Brice would say before he said it, and it had nothing to do with his waves. It was purely because I knew him so well.

"Shut up Imbreed! You think just because your parents are human and you lived with them for seven years that you won't be exposed?" Brice ragged quietly. "Well guess what princess; you will be if you keep this up. Trackers are very observant!" The waves of anger coming off him slowly turned into regret and concern, but he didn't show it in his face, when he felt my waves of hurt.

"Don't worry, I won't expose us." I said, almost inaudible, and then I walked to my first class.

I walked into class late, and all the eyes stared at me. To my surprise one friendly face was there. Carrol smiled at me and waved excitedly.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Peters." Mr. Standford said when I sat in my seat. Waves of annoyance clung to his body. He always seemed to have a hint of annoyance wrapped into his waves.

Carrol was seated right beside me, and I really wish she hadn't. This was really going to make avoiding her friendship more difficult. Her waves were ecstatic, which I was starting to see that this is just her nature. Her blue eyes gave away her joy almost as good as her waves did. Her features started to become more familiar with me, almost as if I had seen them before.

In an odd way we looked a little similar. Like her I had the same fair complexion, but my freckles were less dense. My reddish-brown hair would almost be the same shade as Carrol's if I were to highlight it with blond. The biggest difference was our eyes. She had a pale blue, as where I had a jade green.

"My last name is Peters too!" Carrol said with excitement. That's when it dawned on me. Carrol was my cousin, but she most likely doesn't think anything of me because I'm dead. Well supposed to be dead to her and the rest of my family. If I remember right she went by Carroline. I hadn't seen Carrol since I had been taken away from New Johnsonville, Tennessee.

"Really? That's interesting." i replied, putting on my best interested face. "So what brings you to Memphis?

"My mom got remarried, and Gorge's work moved us here." she said. Waves of her missing New Johnsonville wrapped around her.


End file.
